How Long Till Your Surrender
by Velvet Vixsyn
Summary: A young Omega wolf relocates to Beacon Hills in search of the alpha after losing her family. She catches the attention of Peter who is oddly protective of her, and reluctant for her to find the alpha. Long chapters. Slightly AU.


**A/N. So this story focuses on Peter and my OC. I will probably at some point bring in all of the characters as I go, but again the main focus will stay on Peter and my OC. This will probably be a bit of a slow burn, well see how it goes. I'm starting this off part way through season 4, but I don't know how much I will stick with it depending on what will fit well with my story. Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I try to catch them all, but I always somehow miss a few. I will try to do updates about once a week or so, but I have two other stories going, and my main one right now is for Divergent, but I will try my best to get them up in a reasonable amount of time. I hope you enjoy the story, and as always thanks in advance for any favorites, follows, and reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**You Know You Gotta Help Me Out**

I pulled out the keys to my new apartment. I had rented the place sight unseen, and hoped it would be decent. The outside of the building was nice, and the halls inside were too. I picked this place because it was close to Beacon Hills High. I was a little older than seventeen, but I could pass for a senior, and it would be a good way for me to blend in. I was really here for the alpha, and from what I had heard he was young. I had been on my own for too long, and it was time for me to be with a pack again. I needed the protection of others. It was dangerous being alone, and if I was being honest with myself it was becoming very lonely. A few months ago I had heard about an alpha in Beacon Hills that didn't have much of a pack yet, so this is where I was going to start.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door to my new apartment. It looked nice. I closed the door behind me, and looked around. I had a modestly sized kitchen, but everything looked new. The whole place looked updated. There was a small bar that separated the kitchen from the living room, which was also modestly sized. My apartment faced the street, and had a wall of large windows that framed that whole side of the living room. I followed the rich dark hardwood floors into the bedroom. It was big enough for a queen size bed, night stands, and a dresser. The bathroom was off of my bedroom, and probably the most reasonably proportioned room in the apartment. I had a nice large tub, and a huge rain showerhead.

Someone was ringing my door bell. It would be the movers with my stuff. I let them in, and directed them where to put things. Almost everything was new except for my clothes, and some personal items. I had lost everything when I had lost my family. The only thing I still had was their money, which allowed me to be here, so I guess I was grateful for that. I had been living in hotels for the last year, and hadn't needed more than the basics for a while now. It would be nice to have somewhere that felt a little more like home. As soon as the movers were out I jumped right into unpacking. I didn't like things to sit around in boxes, so I worked through the rest of the day organizing everything. I finally finished around seven. It took all day to get it done, and now I was tired and hungry. On my way here I had passed a small market, and I decided that I would go stock up on some groceries there. I grabbed my keys, and purse before heading out the door.

The market was a nice little place. Everything was organic, and a little pricy, but that was fine with me. I was browsing the chip isle when I caught a scent. It was nice scent it reminded me of the woods after it rains. It was fresh, clean, and vibrant. I felt myself tremble with excitement. I hadn't expected to run into another wolf this soon. I looked carefully around. At the other end of the isle there was a man. It was him, it was his scent. He seemed occupied with what he was looking at, so I took a moment to look him over. He was tall with broad shoulders, and well dressed. His hair was short, and neatly kempt in a gentleman's cut. He glanced in my direction, and for a brief moment I met his eyes before quickly turning away. He was handsome, and his eyes were a soft deep blue, the kind you could lose yourself in. He couldn't be the alpha though, he was older, but he could be part of his pack.

A moment later he walked past me, and out of the isle. I set my basket down, and carefully followed him. He checked out, and was leaving. I trailed him at a distance as he made his way out of the market, and down the street. He didn't seem to notice me, so I followed him a few blocks farther until he went into a posh looking apartment building. I debated following him inside, but it might be a little risky. I decided not to go in. I at least knew where he lived for now. I took my time walking back to the market. I still needed to get some things, so I finished my shopping, and made my way back to my apartment.

I spent the rest of the night thinking about the handsome wolf as I finished up the last of my unpacking. Even if he wasn't part of the alpha's pack there had to be a good chance that he knew who he was. Tomorrow I planned on waking up early, and staking out his apartment. I wouldn't start school for a few more days, so I would have time to watch him for a while, and try to get a better feel for what he was like. I needed to know what kind of pack they are. I wanted to be a part of a pack that was…well like my family. That was hard to think about though, so I pushed it to the back of my mind. It was late, and I had been lying in bed for while just thinking. I rolled over, and snuggled the blankets up to my face. I drifted off thinking about being in the woods running, and that scent that had smelled so good.

I woke up to my alarm clock. I turned it off, and climbed out of bed. I headed right for the shower, and wasted no time going through my routine. It didn't take me long to get ready, and do my hair and makeup. I stood in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. I debated for a bit before settling on a short gray skirt that flared out, and a peachy pink fitted cardigan. I finished off my outfit with dark gray Maryjane heels. Last night I had hung a long mirror to the back of my bedroom door, and I took a moment to look myself over.

I decided I liked my outfit, it was cute. I had always been a bit of a girly girl. I usually wore dresses, or skirts. I checked my hair and makeup. Everything seemed in place. My hair was a soft natural black, and fell down my back in long loose tendrils stopping about midway down. I kept my makeup simple. I wore just enough to accent my bright green eyes, and usually wore just a little berry tinted gloss on my full pouty lips. I smoothed my skirt down, and fussed with my cardigan. My figure leaned a little on the curvier side with fuller hips, and bigger chest. My waist was slim though, and I felt like it kept me in proportion. I was ready for a long day of stalking.

There was a coffee shop across from my handsome wolf's apartment. I figured that would be a good place to start my stake out mission. I could get breakfast, and wait for him to leave. I grabbed my purse, and keys as I headed out. My walk to the coffee shop didn't take long it was only a few blocks from my place.

I took my mocha and scone to a small outside table. I sat eating watching the entrance of his building. I wondered how early he got up. I finished eating, and sat messing around on my phone for a while. I had been siting there for almost an hour when the door to his building opened. It was him. He looked good. He was wearing a fitted dark blue Henley, and jeans. I lost myself in staring at him for a moment, and didn't realize he was headed right for me. I held my breath, and he walked past me into the coffee shop. I took a breath. I tried not to look suspicious, and stared at my phone. I could see him inside he was sitting, and having coffee.

I continued playing around on my phone while I waited. About half an hour later he came back out, and headed down the street in the direction of my apartment. I waited a few moments before getting up, and slowly trailing him. He went a block past my place to a small park where they had a farmers market. I pretended to browse through stands as I watched him. He seemed to be doing some produce shopping. It didn't take him too long to get through most of the stands, and start heading back towards his place.

I was back outside of the coffee shop sipping tea this time. He had gone straight back to his apartment, and it had been two hours since he got back. I was starting to get bored, and considered calling off my stake out when he came back out. This time he walked off around the corner of his building down the alley way. I quickly got up, and crossed the street. I waited a beat before turning the corner of his building. I didn't see him anywhere. I walked further down the alley until I was near the back end. I knew I saw him come down here. I could still smell him. That lovely scent was close. Then someone was behind me, and suddenly had a hand around my throat. They whipped me around, and held me against the wall. His blue eyes were staring at me. It was him my handsome wolf, and he looked angry. I gripped at his hand, but it held me firm. He was so much stronger than me, but most other werewolf's were. I was starting to panic. I may have made a mistake trying to get close to him.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"I…" I tried to answer, but his grip was too tight. I felt him loosen it just slightly as he gave me a look that said answer me.

"My names Violet Parker." I choked out.

"Why are you following me around?" He questioned his gaze like steel.

"I…umm you're a werewolf…and I'm looking for the alpha." I answered honestly. His eyes narrowed as he studied me carefully for a long moment before smelling me.

"How do you know that, and what are you?" He questioned again.

"I'm a werewolf, and I know you're one because of your scent." I answered. He studied me again.

"You don't smell like a wolf." He said lightening his grip on me just a little more.

"I know, it's kind of this thing about me." I said gripping his hand in a way that gently pleaded for him to let go. His hand slipped from my throat to my shoulder still holding me against the wall.

"Why are you looking for the alpha?" He asked. I took a deep breath, and tried to steady myself.

"I want to join his pack. You know him don't you?" I asked not quite keeping the tremble out of my voice.

"You would be better off leaving it alone. Don't look for the alpha. Do you understand me?" He said as he took his hand away from my shoulder. "Now stop following, and go home." He growled. I nodded, and turned to run. I ran all the way back to my apartment.

I flopped down on my bed, and screamed into a pillow. My plan on following him didn't go exactly as I had planned. I wasn't going to stop looking for the alpha, but I wondered why he didn't want me to find him. I needed to regroup. Hmm yeah I definitely wasn't going to stop following him either. I was going to go back tonight this time in my car, and if he went anywhere I was going to follow him again.

I spent the rest of my day trying not to be nervous about going stalker him again. I didn't even get his name. When it got dark I headed out. I parked just down the street from his place, and waited. I discovered that stalking someone was actually kind of boring. I had been sitting in my car for almost three hours when I spotted him. He got into a car that had been parked in front of his building. I waited as long as I could to start following him, and I hoped that because this time I was in a car he wouldn't be so quick to notice. I followed him to the outskirts of town. He pulled over, and got out before walking out into the woods. I had been following him with my lights off, and stopped a ways back behind him.

I got out of my car, and locked it before tucking my keys under the tire. If I was going to track him out here I wasn't going to do it as a human. I quickly pulled off my clothes, and transformed. It felt so good. It had been a while since I had done it. I stretched, and shook my body as I sniffed at the air. I could smell him, and I knew what direction he was going. I went after him following his scent. He must have been running because he wasn't anywhere in sight. I kept following the scent, but I began to lose myself as I ran. It had been such a long time since I had just ran as a wolf, and for a moment all I felt was the soft firm ground under my paws, and the fresh cool night air through my black fur. Then pain much like I had felt earlier was at my throat. It was him he had me again pined to a tree this time. I whimpered, and looked to his eyes. This time they glowed a pale cold blue. He stared at me taking in my form.

"Your eyes why are they that color? And why are you looking for the alpha if you are one?" He asked. When I was a wolf my eyes glowed violet. It was a rare genetic trait that I carried. I let myself change I couldn't answer him as a wolf. His grip around my neck slipped away as I shifted, and he looked away as he pulled his shirt off, and handed it to me. I took it and put it on. I was a little surprised that he did that, and that he made no attempt to look at me until I was covered. His shirt was big enough to keep me decent, and it was so soft.

"My eyes are this color because of a rare genetic trait that runs in my family, and I'm not an alpha I can just shift to this form." I answered trying keep my voice steady.

"So you're not an alpha, but you can shift into a wolf. I'm guessing there's more to it than that." He drawled.

"Yeah kind of." I said in almost a whisper. I was trying to make up my mind if I should be worried that he had me alone out in the woods, and he was so much stronger than me.

"Well? What else is there?" He said in an agitated tone cocking his head to one side.

"I'm immune to wolfsbane, and my sense of smell and sight is much better. I told you earlier that I don't have a detectable scent, and I can heal a little faster, but I'm a lot weaker. I'm stronger than a human, but even in a large pack I would always be the weakest. My lack of scent, and better sense of smell usually helps make up for it." I explained quietly.

"Hmm interesting, well you weren't exactly _stealthy_ when you followed me in your car…actually you may be the worst stalker ever, and you're right about not being very strong." He said in a cocky tone. I glared at him. I wasn't the _worst _stalker ever.

"Why don't you want me to find the alpha? Were you going to meet him out here tonight?" I questioned feeling a little more angry than nervous now. He studied me for a moment.

"No I wasn't meeting him out here tonight. Did it not occur to you that I might have just wanted to go for a nightly run? He said in that same cocky drawl completely ignoring my first question. "Come on I'll walk you back to your car you shouldn't be out here at night." He said taking me by the arm as he began to lead me back in the direction of my car. I figured it would be useless to argue, so I just went along with him. As we started walking he let his hand move from my arm, and instead let it rest at the middle of my back. The touch was so light, and it was very comforting even though I didn't really know him. It seemed like such a protective gesture.

We reached my car, and I grabbed my clothes that I had left on the hood. He turned around, and I quickly dressed before grabbing the keys from behind my tire.

"I'm dressed." I said leaning back against my car. He turned to face me, and stepped close. I reached out and touched the center of his chest. There was a dark spot there. "What happened to your chest?" I asked pulling my hand away. I couldn't see it when we were under the cover of the trees, but now that we had the glow of the moon I could see him better.

"I took a wolfsbane laced axe there the other day. One of the reasons you need to forget about finding the alpha." He answered taking his shirt from me, and putting it back on.

"Is it getting better? Who did that?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah it is. It should be gone in a few days. I had to burn out the wolfsbane. It wasn't a pleasant experience, and who did it isn't important, I took care of it." He answered with serious tone.

He stepped closer to me, and brushed my hair over my shoulder before he leaned in close to my neck, and smelled me before leaning back away.

"You really don't smell like a wolf." He said.

"What do I smell like to you?" I asked.

"Mmm like…honey and lavender." He answered.

"It's my lotion." I nervously blurted out.

"I like it." He said with a soft smile. His smile was nice, and it softened his eyes.

"What's your name? I can't keep calling you my handsome wolf." I said before I had thought about it. I suddenly blushed at what I had just let slip out.

"So I'm _your_ handsome wolf?" He asked letting a sly smirk cross his lips. I looked away I was too embarrassed to meet his eyes. I couldn't believe I had said that.

"Seriously are you not going to tell me your name?" I asked ignoring what he said.

"My names Peter, but if you _really_ want you can keep calling me your handsome wolf." He said teasing me.

"I'll just call you Peter." I said still blushing as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Mmm hmm whatever you want, but you should get going…and Violet stop following me." He said stepping back. I looked at him for a moment before walking around to the other side of my car, and getting in. I drove back to my place, and when I got back I went right to bed. I was tired, and it had turned out to be an eventful night. I got comfortable in my bed, and laid there thinking about everything that had happened. It didn't take me long to drift off to sleep.

I woke to my alarm clock again. I had been dreaming about him. We were in the woods, and running. It was a nice dream, and it seemed like I could still smell him. I shook myself from my thoughts. I got up and headed for the bathroom, and went right to my routine. As I was doing my hair and makeup I thought about my dream. It was such a good dream that I almost didn't want to wake up, and it was strange because it was like his scent was still lingering. When I was done getting ready I grabbed my robe. I loved my robe it was thick soft cotton, and dark gray, and since I wasn't going to stalk Peter this morning I figured that I would have breakfast before I picked out what I wanted to wear.

The moment I stepped foot into my living room I froze. I had to stifle a scream, and it took me a moment to collect myself before I could speak. Peter was sitting at my breakfast bar wearing a triumphant smirk.

"What are you doing in my apartment?! How did you get in here?!" I questioned exasperated.

"Well I thought I would save you the trouble of following me around this morning, and I brought breakfast." He said holding up a coffee, and white paper bag. He looked perfectly relaxed for some who had just committed a felony.

"You still haven't told me how you got in here." I said cautiously walking over to the bar. He handed me a coffee, and took a scone out of the bag.

"Well for starters you didn't lock your door last night. It was open, so I let myself in." He answered. I took a bite of the scone he had handed me to give myself time to process what he said. I had always been a little careless when it came to that sort of thing. Growing up locking doors wasn't ever something that I needed to worry about.

"Alright that was my mistake, but you're not just here to save me the trouble of following you. Why are you really here?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously. He looked right at me with a playful smile.

"I did some research last night when I got home, and Parker isn't your real last name. It's Hallow, and you supposedly died in a house fire with the rest of your family about a year ago. That perked my interest, and I wanted to find out the real story." He answered leaning back, and sipping his coffee with and an expectant look.

"I don't know anything about you, why would I tell you about something so personal?" I questioned glaring at him.

"Fair enough if you tell me about what happened I'll share an equally personal bit of my history with you." He answered looking more serious now. I thought about it for a moment, and decided that would work for me. Besides he probably wouldn't leave until I told him anyway.

"Okay…My family didn't die because of the fire that was just to take care of their remains. Just before it happened my father had contacted Deucalion the leader of the alpha pack. He knew him when he was younger, and my father was always known for trying to be the peacemaker. He wanted to try talking some sense into him, and get him to stop what he was doing. He felt confident that he could reach him, but that's not how things turned out. When Deucalion came he gave my father the option of joining him, but of course you know what that meant. My father would never do that, so Deucalion killed him then the rest of my whole family. I was the only one to escape. My lack of scent helped me that night. The fire burned so hot that they couldn't discern how many bodies there were. It was assumed that I was lost in the fire too. Only one person, a close friend of my family knew that I had survived. They made sure that I was able to at least have my inheritance, so I laid low for a while traveling around, and changed my name. The fire caught the attention of hunters, and I thought it would be best to start over. I hadn't really planned on sharing any of this with anyone, and I thought a different name would make sure it didn't come up, but you obviously found a way around that. Then a few months ago I heard about a young new alpha who had taken down the alpha pack. I decided I didn't want to be alone anymore, and that I wanted to join him." I explained giving just the most basic details of the story trying my best not to feel emotional. It took nearly all I had not to break down as I told him everything that had happened. He watched me carefully for a few moments taking in what I had said.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Violet." He finally said. His expression seemed to be sincerely empathic, and though sharing what had happened to me was hard there was something in his presence that was very comforting. Maybe it was the way he looked back at me, there was something in his eyes that said he understood. I took a deep breath to calm myself back down, and we sat in silence for a few minutes. He seemed to understand that I needed a moment to collect myself.

"Okay I told you what happened. What is it that you are going to share with me?" I said my voice steadier now.

"Wait if your whole family died then why aren't you an alpha?" He asked with a curious tone.

"I don't know. I just didn't. There are some things that I just didn't get the chance to learn before the fire, and everything that could have told me burned." I answered.

"There could be other sources with information that could help you." He said cocking his head to the side with a curious look like he was trying to figure me out.

"I wouldn't know where to start looking." I said.

"Maybe I could help you with that sometime." He said still wearing a curious look.

"Yeah it would be nice to know more about it, but I still want to know about you." I said carefully watching him.

"Well part of why I was interested to know what had happened to you is because several years ago nearly my whole family was killed in a house fire set by Kate Argent a hunter." He said his tone still sincere, but more serious.

"I'm sorry. Who else survived with you?" I asked.

"My nephew, and two of my nieces." He answered, but something in his eyes changed. A subtle sadness seemed to wash over him. I thought that was odd. He should be happy that some of them made it out.

"You seem sad when you say that why?" I asked quietly.

"It took me a long time to recover from the fire both physically and mentally. When I did come around years later, my niece had come looking for me, and I ended up killing her. I became the alpha, and I did a lot of bad things around that time. I wanted revenge for what had happened, so I took it on all of those who responsible for the fire. Needless to say my relationship with my nephew is a little strained. It's kind of a long story, but he ended up killing me, and becoming an alpha for a short time before giving up his power to help my other niece. I obviously found a way back from being murdered by him." He explained. I sat there a little shocked at everything he had just told me. Maybe I should have been scared, but I wasn't. I could still see something in his eyes even though his expression was stern. He may have made some bad choices, but there was remorse in his eyes.

"That all sounds complicated, I'm sorry that happened to you." I said studying him.

"You're not afraid of me now that you know all that?" He asked with a questioning look.

"No. I'm not afraid of you." I answered honestly.

"You wanted revenge against Deucalion yourself. Is that why you want to be a part of the alpha's pack?" He questioned. I felt my brows furrow as I stared back at him.

"I didn't want revenge, and I still don't. I just didn't want him to hurt anyone else. I forgave them for what they did. I'm just glad they've been stopped." I answered.

"You're saying that you just let all of that go, and you wouldn't have wanted to kill them for what they did to your family?" He asked in an almost exasperated tone.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying. It's not that I don't miss my family, or that it doesn't hurt. I feel like I've just gotten to place where I feel like I can breathe again, but holding on to all the anger of wanting revenge against them wasn't going to help me move on. Forgiving them was for me, so I don't have to be weighted down by it anymore. I can't change what happened, and I'm not going to let what they did destroy me too just in a different way. For me forgiveness instead of revenge was the way I wanted to go." I answered him honestly. His expression softened as he took in what I said. That sadness was still lingering there in his eyes.

"Okay I suppose I can see your logic in that." He said quietly.

"Can we talk about something else?" I said in an almost pleading tone. The conversation was intense, and I needed a break. He nodded in understanding.

"You have nice taste in furniture, but I noticed you don't have anything on the walls or decorations up." He said making light conversation.

"Yeah I just got the basics to start out with. I was actually thinking that today I would go, and look for some things since I didn't plan on stalking you today." I said with a playful smile. He smiled back, and the mood seemed to lighten.

"You should do that." He said getting up.

"Are you leaving?" I asked getting up too.

"Yes. I'm going to let you do your shopping, and I have some things to take care of…and you're not going to follow me this time." He said letting his tone emphasize how serious he was about that last part. He walked to my door, and I followed him. I opened the door for him, and he paused just outside turning to face me.

"Thanks for bringing me breakfast even if you did break in to give it to me." I said with a small laugh. He stepped closer to me, and brushed my hair from my shoulder before he gently let the back of his fingers touch my cheek. That gentle touch made my knees want to buckle, but I forced myself to stay steady.

"You're welcome little wolf. Stay out of trouble." He said as he turned to leave. I watch him walk away before closing my door. My interesting night had turned into an interesting morning. I wondered back into my bedroom, and over to my closet. I decided it was a jeans and t-shirt kind of day. I got dressed, and headed out.

I spent most of the day shopping for home décor. I found several paintings, and few soft fluffy beige throw blankets that would look nice on my slate colored couch. When I was done shopping I went home, and put up all of my new stuff. I wondered what Peter was up to, and for a brief moment debated maybe just driving by his apartment a few times. I decided against it though. After our conversation earlier it just didn't seem like a good idea to push him too far. I did still need to know why he didn't want me to know who the alpha was. I would be starting school tomorrow, so I decided to spend the evening having an early dinner, and then getting to bed. I fell asleep thinking about everything that had happened over the day.

I woke up a little early, so I could take my time getting ready. I picked out a short blush pink cami dress, and tan heels. I was a little nervous about going back to school, but from the information I had it was the best place for me to look for the alpha. I grabbed my backpack, and keys as I headed out. Beacon Hills High wasn't far from my apartment, and it didn't take me long to get there.

I walked in the front doors, and tried not to panic. I could smell them. There were definitely werewolf's here, and something else too, but I wasn't sure what. I could track there scent, but I also couldn't be late for me first class. I stopped at the office to get my schedule, and started looking for my first class. It was chemistry. I wondered around a little lost for a while before finally finding my class. I went in, and took a seat next to a tall blonde girl. He was in here I could smell him, and it was strong. It was the only seat left, and as I sat down the bell rang. At least I wasn't late. Our teacher introduced himself, and went into a boring lecture about how interesting the topic of chemistry could be. Then he began to assign partners to each other. He called out our names, and as he did we were to switch seats to join our partners. I was paired with a dark haired boy named Scott McCall. I got up, and sat next to him. I gave him a small smile, and he gave me one back. It was him. He had to be the alpha.

"So you any good at chemistry?" I asked.

"Umm…not really are you?" He asked. I shook my head a little.

"It's not really my best subject." I answered. We both laughed little. He seemed nice enough, and there was a kindness to his eyes. The rest of class was boring we mostly listened to the teacher lecture more about the joys of chemistry. My next two classes were boring as well, and Scott wasn't in them. The Bell rang again, and it was lunch time. My plan was to find Scott, and hopefully sit with him.

When I first decided to come here looking for the alpha I thought that I would spend a few weeks just watching him before I told him that I'm a werewolf, but after meeting him I didn't feel like I needed to wait anymore. There was something about him that was honest, and genuine. He seemed kind, and I wanted to be a part of his pack. I wandered around a bit until I found the cafeteria. I grabbed some food before looking around. I spotted him sitting with another boy at a table near the corner of the room. They seemed to be having a serious conversation. I stood there for a moment debating if I should listen in or not. I decided I would. They were talking about tracking someone, but not having any luck, and needing to find them to help Derek. If I helped them it might help me get into his pack. I walked over to their table.

"Hey mind if I sit here." I said not really waiting for them to answer as I sat down. They both shifted nervously.

"Umm no…that's fine." Scott said. His friend gave him what I think he meant to be non-conspicuous look that I imagined said something like _dude no tell her to leave_.

"So Scott are you going to introduce me to your friend?" I asked trying to break some of the tension.

"Yeah sure sorry, this is Stiles, and Stiles this is Violet." Scott said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Stiles." I said with a smile.

"Heh yeah you too." He said giving Scott another _look_.

"Okay this is going to be awkward, but I'm just going get it out there…I'm a werewolf, and I think I can help you find who you're looking for." I said leaning in a little closer to them over the table. They both gave each other a worried look. Scott leaned forward a little.

"Why can't I smell you?" He asked. I took a deep breath, and explained everything about the genetic trait that I carried. They both looked at me with blank stares for a moment.

"So do you guys want my help?" I asked breaking the silence. They both turned around huddling together, and whispered about what they should do. I shook my head. "You know I can hear you right?" I said after watching them for a moment. They both quickly turned around.

"We don't really know you." Stiles said.

"I know I thought that if I helped you, you could get to know me, and then maybe I could join your pack." I said pleading just a little. Scott seemed to be debating it.

"Okay you can help us, but I'm not sure about you joining my pack. Let's maybe just see how things go, and we'll talk about it later." Scott answered as Stiles shook his head. He didn't seem to agree.

"Who are you looking for? Do you have anything of theirs that I can get a scent from?" I asked.

"Yeah we have a shirt. You really think that you can track her scent? Because we've tried, and it's to faint we keep losing it." Scott said.

"I can track her, so when do you want to do it?" I asked.

"Today after school. Meet us out front." Scott said just before the bell rang. We all got up, and went our separate ways to class. The rest of the day went by slowly. I was excited to get started. My last class was history, and even more boring than chemistry. Finally the bell rang, and I practically ran out of the room. When I got out front they were there waiting for me.

"Do you want to ride with us?" Scott asked.

"Sure…if you can give me a ride back to school tomorrow." I answered with a smirk.

"Yeah I can give you a ride." Scott answered.

"Okay let's go." Stiles said. I followed them to a jeep, and we all got in. We drove for a while until we reached the industrial side of town. We stopped in front of a large building, and all got out. We took a large freight elevator up to the top floor. We stepped out into a large open loft. A tall dark haired man was standing with his arms crossed over his chest standing near a spiral staircase. He glared at Scott before turning his gaze to me. He looked angry.

"Who is this?" He questioned in a deep tone.

"This is Violet, she is going to help us find Kate." Scott answered. He looked at me with his brows furrowed. He was the kind of handsome that could be serious trouble. I tried not to blush at that thought. I could be such a silly girl sometimes.

"How exactly is she going to help us find Kate?" He asked. Scott explained my situation to him.

"You can't just go taking in any stray that comes wondering into town with promises that they can help you. How do you even know she's telling you the truth?" He questioned. I glared at him. What a jerk.

"I'm not a stray, and I can help find her." I said trying to keep the growl out of my voice. He looked at me, and I couldn't help but noticed how his eyes lingered over me. I shifted a little, and some of the anger left. I started to get the feeling that he was more talk than walk.

"Fine you're the alpha. Do what you want." He said.

"This is Derek by the way. He's the one we're trying to help." Scott said. Derek glared at him, and then at me again. I looked away at the ground. I could hear someone coming down the stairs.

"Who is helping Derek find Kate?...You. Why are you here?" I heard Peter say. I quickly looked up surprised. Scott looked back and forth between me and Peter.

"You know him?! How do you know him?" Scott asked. Everyone looked at me.

"I met him a few days ago when I got to town." I answered. Peter was glaring at me now, and Derek was glaring at him.

"She's not helping anyone. She needs to turn around, and go back home." Peter almost growled. Scott looked angry now.

"Good thing it's not up to you." Scott said. Peter walked over to me putting himself between me, and the others. I let my gaze meet his eyes. His expression was softer now, and he leaned a little closer to me.

"You don't know what you're involving yourself in. It's dangerous you could get hurt." He said in almost a whisper. I appreciated his concern, but I wanted into this pack. Being on my own makes me too vulnerable. I stared back at him for a moment watching his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm going to help them." I finally answered. He closed his eyes with a frustrated expression, and took a step back. "Where is this shirt of hers? We should get started." I asked.

Derek walked over to a trunk, and pulled out a shirt then walked over to me. He held it out for me. I reached for it, but he held tight to it for a moment before letting it go. I took a long sniff of the shirt, and then another.

"Okay I have her scent. Do you have any leads on the last place she might have been?" I asked looking at Derek. He looked back with his grey eyes, and a hint of a smirk across his lips.

"Yeah we do. I'll take you there." Derek answered. Peter shot him a murderous look.

"I'm going with you." Peter said trying to restrain his anger.

"We'll all go." Scott said breaking the tension. A few moments later we all headed out. I opted to ride with Scott, and Stiles. We drove for a few minutes in silence. I had a feeling things would be way to tense in the other car.

"So umm there are some things you should know about Peter…He." Scott started to say, but I cut him off.

"I know about what he did." I said.

"You do? He told you about what he did? Because he can be a little manipulative sometimes." Scott said.

"Yes he did." I said starting to feel a little irritated. I got the feeling they didn't care much for Peter, and for some reason it bothered me that they were going to try, and make me feel the same way. We pulled over, and all got out. Derek and Peter were there waiting for us. Peter still looked angry. Derek moved, and we all followed him.

"Where are we?" I asked. Derek looked back at me. This is our family's vault. I stepped around, and sniffed the air. I had her scent. I walked out of the room, and back to the parking lot. They all followed me. The scent was faint, but there was enough to follow.

"It goes out there." I said pointing to a wooded area. "Just follow me, and we'll see where it leads off to." I added as I took off toward the scent again. We had been walking through the woods for almost an hour, and I could tell they were starting to get restless. I got the feeling they thought I was taking them on a wild goose chase. Then we came to a small cave opening. "It goes in there." I said pointing to the cave. Derek went in first using his phone as a flashlight. The rest of us followed with Peter right behind me. The cave was actually rather small on the inside. It was only the size of a large bedroom maybe.

"You're sure it leads into here?" Derek asked looking around.

"Yeah I'm sure this is where goes." I answered. There was nothing here just dirt, and stone walls. No scrapes of anything. I felt bad the trail had led to a dead end. Derek walked out looking frustrated. We all followed him out.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can try checking other areas around here, and I might be able to pick something up." I said.

"It's getting dark we should get back." Stiles said trying to break the tension. They all agreed to call it for now. We all started walking back. I lingered at the back of the group now that I wasn't following a trail, and Peter walked next to me. I was feeling a little disappointed that I hadn't found anything useful for them, and my pace showed it. Scott, Stiles, and Derek were several yards ahead of us now because of my lazy pace.

We came to a narrow part of the trail that edged along a small cliff. Peter let me go in front of him. I looked down into the small ravine it looked higher up than it probably was, and it made dizzy for a moment. I lost my footing, and started to slip, but Peter had before I could fall. He griped me around the waist, and pulled me close to him back away from the edge. My back was against his chest, and I let myself lean into him relieved that I didn't take a tumble down that drop.

"Thanks." I said turning my head just a little to look at him. He was still holding onto me. It was starting to get cool out, and I hadn't realized that I was cold until I was against him. It was nice. He was warm, and I felt that safe comfortable feeling again.

"Mmm Hmm." Was all he said in response before letting his arms slip from me. We started walking again, but he kept his hand resting on the small of my back. I liked that he did that. It let that safe feeling linger as we walked through the darkening woods. We finally made it back to our cars. Scott and Stiles both looked at me when I stopped next to Derek's car.

"Umm Peter and I only live a few blocks from each other, so maybe I should ride back with them. Then Peter if you don't mind you could take me home?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't mind." He said with a slight smile crossing his lips.

"Don't forget to pick me up for school though, I'll text you my address." I said looking at Scott and Stiles.

"Okay…you sure you don't want us just to take you home tonight?" Scott asked looking a little concerned.

"Yeah I'm sure." I answered as I crawled into the back seat of Derek's car. The ride back to Derek's loft didn't seem to take long. When we got back I told him again that I was sorry we didn't turn up anything. He assured me that it was okay, but I could tell he was disappointed.

Peter walked me over to his car. It was silver, and some kind of sporty model. I didn't know much about cars, and I had no clue what kind it was, but it seemed to suit him. The ride back was quiet, he really hadn't said much to me since our conversation in Derek's loft. I got the feeling he was still a little mad about the whole situation.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as we neared our neighborhood.

"Yeah actually I'm starving I didn't really eat lunch." I said.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" He asked.

"Yeah where do you want to go?" I asked.

"There is a nice little bistro just down the street from our apartments. Does that sound okay?" He asked.

"Sure that sounds nice." I answered. A few minutes later we parked, and went into the bistro. The lighting was low, and the place was clean and comfortable. It was quiet even though the place was half full. It had a very relaxed atmosphere. The waitress showed us to a small table near the back, and we took our seats. We both looked the menus over for a few minutes before our waitress was back, and took our orders.

"So we were looking for someone named Kate, is that the same Kate that started your house fire?" I asked breaking the silence. I may have just treaded on shaky ground bringing up this topic, but I wanted to know what was going on. He took a deep breath.

"Yes it's the same one. When I was on my rampage as an alpha…I killed her, or at least I thought I did. Turns out she's alive, and a werejaguar now." He explained looking frustrated.

"How is finding her going to help Derek?" I asked.

"She kidnaped him, and took him to some underground vault to reverse his age, and trick him into letting her into our family's vault. Now he's losing his powers…she also helped someone steal a lot of money from me, and now they are using it to fund a dead pool. Scott, Derek, myself, and others are on that list. And now you've inserted yourself in the middle of it all." He said as his tone turned agitated as he spoke.

"Well I'm not a part of Scott's pack yet, he just let me help him with trying to find Kate." I said giving him a sheepish smile. He cocked his head to the side, and gave me that _look_ that said _really?_

"Still just being around us puts you in danger. You probably shouldn't even be having dinner with me right now." He said his voice still holding that angry edge to it. I was starting to regret bringing any of it up. I didn't like seeing him angry.

"It doesn't matter I'm still having dinner with you anyway, and even with everything all of you have going on I would still be in danger just because I'm on my own, and the fact that I'm weaker to start with makes it worse…don't be angry with me for finding him. You knew I wasn't going to give up." I said.

"I'm not angry with you." He said with a bit of a sigh. I could see that he was still frustrated though.

"Why are you so concerned about my safety? We hardly know each other." I asked, but as soon as I did I wanted to take it back. It felt like a loaded question. A slight smirk played at his lips, and something softened in his deep blue eyes.

"Mmm I just don't want to see a pretty girl like you get hurt." He said with a playful edge to his tone. It was silly, but it made me blush a little. I smiled at him, and shook my head a little. He was about to say something else when the waitress brought over our food, but whatever it was he seemed to decide on not sharing it. Our conversation was light as we ate, and when we were done he insisted on paying. I gave in, and let him.

He opened the passenger side door of his car for me, and I got in. We only traveled a few blocks before he was parking in from of my apartment. I unhooked my seatbelt, and turned to face him.

"It's not very late do you want to walk to that park up the street with me?" I asked

"If I don't will you go anyway?" He questioned with a stern look.

"Yeah I probably will." I answered.

"You know considering everything it's not really safe to go wandering around at night." He said trying to talk me out of it.

"I don't care." I said getting out of the car, and waiting for him on the sidewalk. He got out, and locked his car.

"You're very persistent you know that?" He said as he began walking toward the park. I kept up beside him.

"I know. We'll be fine, I have a strong handsome escort with me." I said taking his arm in mine. He gave me that cocky grin of his. It didn't take us long to go the short distance to the park. There was a pond in the center of the park with a small foot bridge running across it. We walked out onto the bridge, and I stopped in the middle.

"So I take it that Derek is your nephew?" I asked looking at him. He was standing beside me as we both looked out at the water. He nodded. "He seems…grumpy?" I said with a little laugh.

"Well like I said our relationship is strained, but even under normal circumstances yes he's a little grumpy." He answered. I smiled at him, and shivered. It was a little cool out. "You're cold we should go back." He said. I knew he was going to say something like that, but I wasn't ready to go back home yet. I was enjoying our little walk.

"I don't want to go back yet." I said stepping closer to him, and taking his arm. He got the hint because he wrapped his arms around my waist. We were still facing the water, and I had my back to his chest. I rested my arms over his as I let myself lean back into him. He was so warm, and it felt so nice to just be close to someone. It had been so long since I had hugged someone, or held someone's hand, or even just sat next to someone. It made me realize just how lonely I had become, but he was here with me now, and for at least as long as we stayed here I felt safe.

"Are you warmer now?" He asked resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Mmm hmm." I answered.

"Good." He said quietly. We stood there for a while just watching the water in a comfortable silence.

"It's getting late little wolf I should take you home." He whispered in my ear. The feeling of his breath ghosting across my skin sent a tingle down my spine, and almost made my knees buckle.

"Okay." I said giving in. He let his arms slip from my waist, but as we walked he let his hand rest against the small of my back. It was that same protective gesture. I was growing very fond of it. He walked me all the way up to my door. I unlocked it, and stepped just inside before turning to face him.

"Thanks for dinner, and the park." I said.

"You're welcome." He said. Before he could step away I leaned in, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, and I watched him walk away. It was a little late, so I decided to just go to bed. It had been a long eventful day and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

**A/N. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I was thinking about some kind of very mild love triangle with Derek, but tell me what you think. **


End file.
